marypoppinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Poppins (film)
Mary Poppins is a musical film from Walt Disney Productions, directed by Robert Stevenson, and based on Pamela Lyndon Travers's books about Mary Poppins. It was released to the cinemas in the USA on 29 August 1964.[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=marypoppins.htm Box Office Mojo – Mary Poppins] Cast * Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins * Dick Van Dyke as Bert * David Tomlinson as Mr. Banks * Glynis Johns as Mrs. Banks * Hermione Baddeley as Ellen * Reta Shaw as Mrs. Brill * Karen Dotrice as Jane Banks * Matthew Garber as Michael Banks * Elsa Lanchester as Katie Nanna * Arthur Treacher as Constable Jones * Reginald Owen as Admiral Boom * Ed Wynn as Uncle Albert * Jane Darwell as The Bird Woman * Arthur Malet as Mr. Dawes, Junior * Dick Van Dyke as Mr. Dawes, Senior * James Logan as Bank Doorman * Don Barclay as Mr. Binnacle * Alma Lawton as Mrs. Corry * Marjorie Eaton as Miss Persimmon * Marjorie Bennett as Miss Lark Uncredited * Julie Andrews as Female Pearly/Robin (voice) * Walter Bacon as Citizen * Frank Baker as Bearded Gentleman in Bank * Robert Banas as Chimney Sweep Dancer * John Barton as Talking Top-Hatted Man with Bank Clerk in Bank * Marc Breaux as Cow * Art Bucaro as Chimney Sweep Dancer * Daws Butler as Penguin Waiter/Turtle (voice) * Cyril Delevanti as Mr. Grubbs * George DeNormand as White-haired Man Walking Quickly Through Park * Peter Ellenshaw as Penguin Waiter (voice) * Harvey Evans as Chimney Sweep Dancer * Paul Frees as Horse * Betty Lou Gerson as Old Crone * Clive Halliday as Mr. Mousley * Sam Harris as Citizen * David Hillary Hughes as Bank Clerk * Kay E. Kuter as Man in Bank * Richard LaMarr as Gentleman in Bank * Bill Lee as Ram (voice) * Queenie Leonard as Lady in Bank * Doris Lloyd as Depositor * Lester Matthews as Mr. Tomes * Sean McClory as Bloodhound/Reporter #4 (voice) * Mathew McCue as Gentleman in Bank * Dal McKennon as Bloodhound/Fox/Horse/Penguin Waiter/Reporter #1 (voice) * Hans Moebus as Citizen * King Mojave as Bank Clerk * Alan Napier as Bloodhound/Horseman/Reporter #3 (voice) * Marni Nixon as Geese (voice) * Gene O'Donnell as Gentleman in Bank Safe * J. Pat O'Malley as Bloodhound/Hunting Horse/Master of Hounds/Pearly Drummer/Panguin Waiter/Photographer/Reporter #2 (voice) * George Pelling as Bloodhound/Reporter #5 (voice) * Thurl Ravenscroft as Andrew's Whimper/Hog * Richard M. Sherman as Male Pearly/Penguin Waiter (voice) * Robert B. Sherman as Bird Woman/Pearly Banjo Player * Skippy as Dog * Bert Stevens as Top-Hatted Man in Bank * Walter Swash as 2nd Top-Hatted Man in Bank * Hal Taggart as Bank Clerk Near Safe * Larri Thomas as Woman in Carriage * David Tomlinson as Jockey/Mr. Binnacle/Penguin Waiter/Race Track Stewards/Umbrella (voice) * Ginny Tyler as Lambs (voice) * Wally West as Bank Clerk * Robert B. Williams as Gentleman in Bank Transcript View the movie's transcript here. References Category:Films